I Know Where You Sleep
by gottalovett
Summary: Charlies Angels Full Throttle Seamus and Dylan smut because we all know that was a sex scene waiting to happen ;
1. Chapter 1

As the wall of flame crept higher she fell back, arms stretched out behind her. Her lips were smarting from where he had pushed his mouth onto hers and she could taste the blood in her mouth. Her nose felt broken; there was dried blood there too and her ankle felt like it was twisted.

She breathed in heavily, trying to catch her breath and ignore the pain. She had failed the Angel's. He had the HALO rings and it was all her fault. But his voice had been so commanding, so forceful. The sound of his voice alone had made her flinch before she had slowly handed the rings over. And while she'd stared him directly in the eye silently, she had remembered for a second what it had been to love him.

Then the fighting with inevitable odds against them had begun. Of course, he had come after her, after all he had waited in prison for eight years to see her again. It was him and him alone who had broken her nose with a well aimed slap, he who had caused the blood to spurt out of her mouth and it was he who had thrust her into a chair and slapped her some more. When she'd aimed a kick his way, he'd caught her from behind, throwing her easily to the ground.

She shuddered. He was so strong, stronger than she remembered anyway. He'd boxed her into a corner easily, pulling her red hair tight so she was leaning against him, his arms pinning her down. When she'd tried to fight back, he'd spun her around like a doll, pulling her legs up around his waist, so she was resting against his crotch. "I could take you right now Helen." His words were still branded in her mind like fire, she could still feel his mouth on hers. She'd tried to push him away as her green eyes had widened in shock, but his tongue was in her mouth and he wasn't going to let her go.

Alex and Natalie had gotten her out; they hadn't been as battered as she'd been. It was her he had been after, not her friends. The others would be in the getaway boat now, wondering what in the world was taking the third angel so long to make her escape. She hoped they had the sense to leave her behind. There was no way they could take on all of Seamus' men as well as rescue her at the same time.

She drew in a sharp intake of breath as she saw the figure emerge from the flames. His muscles rippled with sweat but he seemed unharmed by the fight. She tried to scrabble away, crawling backwards, her frightened eyes constantly on his face, but her legs gave way and she soon gave it up as a bad job.

"I'll kill your friends and make you watch Helen."

She didn't even have the energy to spit at his feet. She tried to get up and run, but her legs gave way and she fell down hard on all fours, gasping for breath.

Seamus moved towards her slowly, enjoying her pain, her fright as he laughed softly. "leaving so soon Helen?" She was powerless to stop him as he trod down hard on her wrist and hand, biting her lip till it bled to stop herself from crying out as he slapped her across the face again. "Spent already? Come, come Helen. I know you and your penchant for cheap heroics."

Tears were beginning to run down her face. She was so tired, just so tired. She was cursing herself for allowing herself to be cornered like this. Seamus was laughing again and now he was pulling her upright none to gently, only to push her back down hard. His legs were straddled over hers and his hands were wondering under her shirt. She couldn't move. "Oh Helen," he said softly, "you want this as much as I do." He stopped suddenly and Dylan sighed in relief. He was indicating behind him, moving his hand up to cover her mouth.

"Shoot the others, but don't aim to kill... not yet," he said with a sneer.

* * *

Natalie landed behind Alex easily. Alex was already at the till with the boat engine revved up. Without even turning around she shouted, "Where's Dylan?"

"I don't know, she was right behind me," shouted back Natalie.

Alex scanned the wharf worriedly, "we'll have to wait for her before we can get out of here."

Natalie was looking thoughtful about something. Alex frowned, "What?"

"I was just thinking..."

"Now's really not a good time..."

"I was thinking, "she continued as though Alex hadn't spoken, "that it was odd what he said... 'I'm the only one here who knows you Helen.' What did he mean by that?"

"That he was the only one who knew Dylan as Helen Zass I suppose," replied Alex impatiently, "you can ask her yourself when we get out of here."

Natalie still looked pensive. "I'm not so sure..." But what she was not so sure about Alex never found out. "Get out," came Dylan's frantic voice from the wharf, "don't wait!"

Alex paused for a second as Natalie grabbed her arm. "No, we're a team. We should go back and help her. We leave together or not at all." It was then that they saw the men lined up on the wharf with guns.

Alex kicked the motor into gear, speeding out of harm's way just in time. "We'll get back to Charlie. Get some reinforcements or something. He'll know what to do," Alex said, hoping she sounded confident.

* * *

Seamus slapped her hard. Blood was welling up again. "I told you to shut the fuck up Helen."

"I don't take orders from you," Dylan hissed.

Seamus gave her an odd smile as he ran the tip of one finger down her tear stained cheek, over her lips, down the nape of her neck and coming to rest just above her breasts. "Oh but you will Helen, and sooner than you think." She shivered in disgust as he looked behind her to his men.

"Clear the place out. Her little friends will be back. Set my truck up for leaving."

Dylan began to struggle frantically. He couldn't move her somewhere else; Natalie and Alex would never be able to find her. Her struggles deepened when he put the soaked cloth over her mouth, his strong hands pressing her body down.

"Feels good Helen," was all Seamus said as her body stilled and she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

_I can't have been the only one who thought of this happening in the movie... Maybe I just like a really evil bad guy too much ;)_

_Just warning anyone reading this- there is a rape scene in this chapter._

_And because I forgot to do this before: I don't own any of these characters... whoever owns the rights to Charlie's Angels does_

* * *

"Shit," muttered Alex, "the bastard moved them all out." The entire area was empty.

Natalie looked upset. "What do we do now? We can't just leave Dylan with that psycho!"

"That's exactly what we'll have to do," Alex said grimly, "unless some of the men can find evidence of where he's taken her..." They had come back as quickly as they could with armed men and helicopters. So far they'd found nothing.

"Shit," said Natalie, echoing Alex. "We have to get back to Charlie, tell him what happened. We have to get the rings back anyway and..."

"If we follow the rings to Seamus, we find Dylan," Alex finished Natalie's sentence for her.

* * *

Dylan woke up disorientated. She looked groggily around her but could discern little in the blackness of the room. She tried stretching her arms out, only to have them hit against a wooden post. It seemed she was lying against a bed. 'Why do I always get the insane boyfriends?' She asked herself wryly. At least her body seemed unharmed; maybe she'd be able to fight her way out of wherever the Hell she was.

She began massaging out her muscles gingerly for just such a moment, looking up quickly when a crack of light fell into the room. "Seamus," she breathed. He reached a well muscled arm out to switch a light on. "There, that's better," he said simply.

"What do you want from me?" demanded Dylan.

"I want some reasons for what you did," he replied calmly. "I won't hurt you," he added as she shrank back, "I'm too curious to risk no response."

Dylan's eyes were confused. "What do you mean?"

Now his expression was hurt, "Why did you turn me in Helen? You said you loved me." His voice was accusatory, petulant like a child's.

Whatever Dylan had expected, it had not been this. "I had to do it Seamus. You killed a man right before my eyes."

"He was scum, he deserved it."

"It doesn't matter Seamus. You can't murder everyone you get annoyed at. It's wrong."

Seamus moved closer to her. "You never asked me why I did it? Why I killed him?"

Dylan's eyes widened. "I couldn't think. You were so angry that day. I was sure you would kill me if I opened my mouth."

Seamus stared into her eyes; his face devoid of expression. "he wanted to kill you to get at me Helen. I just got there first."

"But why," whispered Dylan, "what possible reason could he have?"

Seamus laughed; a sharp, sardonic bark. "My gang was bigger and better than his, a better mob, better at doing the crime quickly with minimum mess afterwards. People trusted me more."

"If you think I'll forgive you for a reason like that then you'd better think again," said Dylan icily. "It was wrong of you to kill him, it was wrong of you to have your own crime gang for God's sake. If he was threatening you, you should have gone to the police. But then I suppose you'll just say you couldn't have done that because of your illegal activities. Didn't your mother teach you anything about right and wrong Seamus?" She continued scathingly.

That was a mistake. Why couldn't she keep her big mouth shut? Now he was angry.

"Don't you mention my mother! She has nothing to do with this. This is between you and me Helen. Surely you knew I wasn't entirely straight?"

"I was seventeen. I was naive. Look, I thought you were pretty hardcore but no, I had no idea."

"But did you love me?"

"Of course I did, I told you so."

"Then why did you put me in the slammer?"

"I've told you why, Seamus. There's nothing more to say."

He moved to sit next to her on the bed. He held up a small, faded pocket-sized photograph to her face. It was her from all those years ago. "I waited for you Helen. You didn't wait for me." He sounded almost tearful. Dylan moved her fingers up to gently touch the side of his face. He moved lightly to kiss her fingertips.

"I guess you heard about my other boyfriends then? None of them worked out. All of them were bad boys, just like you. I guess I never really got over you."

"My contact told me about your new life. I can't say I'm impressed Helen." She detected the gleam in his eye too late. His mouth was on hers again, but she managed to push him off, kicking him in the balls. "What are you doing?" she asked indignantly.

He laughed. "Taking back what's rightfully mine." He's mad, Dylan thought, he has to be mad. She kicked him off her again.

He gasped for breath, "You always liked a good fight, didn't you Helen?"

"My name is Dylan and now I fight for a good reason."

He laughed that insane bark, easily pushing her down amongst the pillows, pinning her wrists behind her back. "except you know I'll always win," he smirked, pulling her T-shirt up to reveal the black bra beneath. He began to kiss her breasts gently, his mouth seeking her nipples. "I know your body better than anyone Helen. Your mine, you understand. You were always mine."

"Please... don't" whispered Dylan guessing his intentions, her wide eyes revealing how trapped she felt.

"Once I might have listened Helen, but not anymore. You gave up your right to command me the day you put me in prison. Besides," he continued grinning evilly, "you might find that you like it."

Dylan glared at him. "I don't think so... now get off me."

"I don't think so," parroted Seamus. "What are you going to do? You can't move, I've got you right where I want you," and then he pushed his tongue in her mouth, forcing her body to stay still. Her throat was on fire and she couldn't breathe. For a second, she thought she would suffocate to death but he moved his mouth away, grabbing her hand, forcing it down his pants and she began to sob. "Please stop Seamus, please." Oh how she hated him. Her whole body began to shake in disgust as he undid her bra and casually pulled her pants down to her thighs.

She couldn't stop him. What had they taught him in that prison of his? He was so strong, so strong. She was screaming now in agony and revulsion. It hurt so much and it seemed the ordeal would never end. But at last he rolled off her and he was finished.

He tossed her shirt back to her, saying easily, "I suggest you cover yourself up before the guards see you like that. Till next time Helen." He closed the door leaving her in darkness.

Dylan pulled the covers over her head, still shaking, still shivering. Her mind kept whispering, "no, no, no, no, no" over and over again and the disgusting images replayed over and over till she thought she would rather die, rather than be forced to remember what he had made her do.

"Till next time." His words echoed in her head and she couldn't stop shaking, couldn't get warm, all through the night.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm dedicating this chapter to Maria- my faithful reviewer because the rest of this fan fic area seems dead_

"Nothing," said Natalie in frustration, "he could have taken her anywhere." She turned to Alex, "We should have stayed and fought. We're a team. We work together, Alex." She had tears in her eyes.

Alex sighed. "We should have stayed and what? Gotten ourselves killed or captured too?"

"Yes," said Natalie obstinately. "We would have escaped. We always do."

"Not before we would have given away secrets, not before we would have been tortured for information…"

"But how can you know?" insisted Natalie.

"Girls, girls, calm down. This isn't helping Dylan," came Charlie's voice from the intercom, "we know the different O' Grady hideouts, or we will soon courtesy of the CIA."

"The CIA," repeated Alex incredulously, "how did they find out that kind of thing without the gang getting wind of it and changing location?"

"A mole?" suggested Natalie.

"A double agent. Name of Patrick O'Cooley. If Dylan can hold on long enough, he'll be able to lead you to her… but remember Angels… we need the HALO rings too. This mission is far from over."

Natalie and Alex nodded from the couch, trying to ignore the empty place beside them. "Of course, we can surmise where Seamus took her to… there's several places within driving distance of where you left her. I want you to check them out with Bosley. The information should come up on the main frame… and girls…"continued Charlie.

"Yes?"

"Good luck!"

* * *

She had no way of telling how long he left her for. The guards changed several times. Every leer they gave her made her shrink further into herself; made her push herself into the corner of the room, as her mind kept replaying the hideous images. If only the others would find her… but no… she could not allow for false hope. The only thing that was certain was the darkness and the fright. That was stability; that was fact.

The second time he came, he seemed pleased about something, but he would say nothing as he gathered her up in his arms. She shrank back from his touch, no longer capable of fighting, as he moved a lock of her hair out of her face. "Imprisonment not suiting you Helen?" He breathed in her ear, "Now you know how it feels."

He easily lifted her up out of her corner onto the bed and she began to cry, kicking herself mentally for being so weak. "Let me go, oh my God Seamus. Please, let me go." His features were immovable. He was almost inhuman. Why wouldn't he listen to her? Hadn't he loved her once?

Her voice became more and more hysterical and she began to bat at his hands as they moved to touch her. "Stop it," he said calmly as she hit his chest. Her mind was a shrieking mess. Anything, anything to stop him touching her, to stop him hurting her again.

She began to shriek as he took her shirt off; her screams high pitched and frantic. "Stop it," he said again, rocking her back and forth like a child. The lulling motion felt somehow calming and she allowed her chin to rest against his shoulder as she subsided, sobbing quietly.

He was kissing her hair gently. His legs were wrapped around her ass as he rocked her, pulling her head to rest against his chest. "It's O.K Helen. It's alright." But Dylan knew nothing would ever be right again; not ever, as his arms slithered down her back and he kissed her on her mouth and her tear stained cheeks.

"There's no use in fighting," she thought, retreating into the darkest corner of her mind, where at last she could no longer feel as he took her for a second time.

* * *

Seamus could have kicked himself. All of his plans, all of his carefully thought out plans (and he'd had eight years to work out every last detail) were coming to nothing. Every day in jail he had fantasised about killing her, he had fantasised about teasing her with his pocket knife, stabbing her in the breast till the blood flowed. Other times he had imagined covering her in kerosene and dropping the match. But now, with time running out, he had lost his nerve.

He couldn't kill Helen. He just couldn't do it. Heck, even torturing her was beyond him. He'd considered cutting into her pale flesh with the knife, considered tying her to a chair while he punched the living daylights out of her, but in the end he couldn't do it.

She might claim to be Dylan Sanders now; red instead of blonde and with a newfound sense of style decidedly lacking in their dating days; but now that he'd stripped the exterior away, stripped her defences away, she was just herself, just Helen; the same vulnerable, trusting, seventeen year old he'd loved eight years ago.

He'd broken something in her, he realised, something that she would never recover. Gone was her false bravado, her sense of playful fun, her natural propensity to flirt. He, Seamus, had changed that. He didn't know wether to be pleased or sad. Pleased that he'd destroyed her and gotten his revenge or sad knowing that the woman he had loved was damaged forever because of him. He couldn't say. She was like a child depending on him for survival and God knows he was no child killer.

For the sake of what they'd once had, for the sake of the joy rides and the bad rock music and the good times he could not kill her now. But at the same time, to leave her alive for her friends to find would make him a mockery and he would have achieved nothing. Well, except for the complete ruination of Helen's new life. They'd take one look at her and remove her from the team. Once he would have delighted in doing that to her, but now… he wasn't so sure.

And yet he couldn't leave her with him either, after all what would his men say? Though in time she might come to love him again, if he gave her enough time… _Oh dream on Seamus. She thinks you're the criminal and for once she's right._

He had to decide soon. It would only be a matter of time before the other angels found out where he was keeping her. But he couldn't decide. Not yet…

* * *

Natalie picked up her mobile. "Hold on a second Pete, it's Alex." Pete nodded easily. He knew how worried the Angels were about Dylan.

"Hey Alex?"

"Hey Nat. I've got a lead on where they've taken Dylan. Patrick O'Cooley tipped us off. You won't believe the bastard… it was a double bluff. He's still in the same warehouse complex as where he caught her… he just moved along a couple of complexes."

Natalie felt a surge of relief rush through her. "Are we going to go rescue her?"

Alex laughed, elated for the first time since Dylan had gone missing. "Of course, silly!"

"What did Charlie say?"

"Take some extra men in. We have the CIA backing us up on this one. As long as we can get the rings at the same time, we're good."

"Alex?" Natalie's voice came out tremulous on the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that she'll be alright? I've been so afraid for her… what if… what if he hurt her?"

Alex swallowed. She'd been trying not to think about it. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I'm sure she's fine." (She doubted it.) "She's a strong, resourceful young woman. We know that. We have to trust her."

Natalie held back tears. She wished she could have had the same conviction as Alex, but Alex had always been the strong one. "I hope so Alex, I hope so. I don't know what we'd do without her."

"Don't think about it," said Alex firmly, "see you in the office in five." She rang off.

Natalie hugged Pete. "I've gotta go. It's Dylan."

Pete kissed her on the cheek. "It's OK. I understand. She's your friend… and mine. I hope she's safe."

"Me too," replied Natalie as she got in the car.

_I can't believe how screwed up my mind is sometimes… I hope someone enjoyed this chapter though._

_Please review to find out what happens to Dylan hehe_


	4. Chapter 4

_Just as I was walking by  
My soul died  
My heart cried  
When you think that you'll survive  
Just don't try  
Run and hide  
My eyes are hollow like my soul_

_So many times I ask myself  
So many times I wonder why  
So many times I ask myself  
So many times I wonder why_

_You think that you'll get by  
You will die  
You will die  
When you think that you'll survive  
Just don't try  
Run and hide  
My eyes are hollow like my soul  
My eyes are hollow like my soul_

_Emilie Autumn- Hollow Like My Soul_

Seamus was spooning simple broth into Helen's mouth. Her eyes were wide and staring, as if she no longer noticed him at all. These last few days she'd been so pale, unable to hold anything down. He thought she might be ill but he couldn't take her to the doctor.

He felt like such a fool. He wished he didn't still care about her. Sure, he'd repeatedly used her, but that had been to show her how angry he was at her; how hurt he had been. He hadn't meant to destroy her will completely… or had he?

This empty, soulless child before him; was she really still his Helen? He found himself remembering the day that had ended it all… the day he had shot a man. They'd been out driving. He had promised her a date at the local drive through after he had dispensed with business. She'd taken it in her usual bouncy way. "I don't care how long it takes Seamus, as long as I get something special afterwards," she'd said laughing. And then she'd switched the radio on and started rocking out to 'Livin on a prayer,' no doubt trying to emphasize just how sexy she was. He'd gotten out of the car and she'd leaned out of the side window to shout, "I love you Seamus. I'd die for you."

Funny how these things happened. It seemed a part of her really had died because of him. The anger seemed distant now; he was angry at Dylan Sanders, the girl who had told the authorities what she had seen but he no longer hated Helen Zass. It hurt: irony. He'd found out he loved her too late.

Her eyes were so utterly blank. He wondered if she had a fever. If only she would show a flicker of feeling; if only she would somehow forgive him, they could get married, have kids even. But no… his hatred had put pay to such dreams. If only he had sought her out in the normal way when he had first been released rather than spiraling out of control on his revenge vendetta. They might have had a chance…

He put his arms around her tight. Tears were falling down his face. He knew it was already too late for the both of them.

* * *

Why was he with her? Why did she even bother to eat anything at all? What was the point? She'd give anything for blessed release… something that would erase the memories and the pain. But there was nothing… nothing at all.

Seamus was crying. She wondered why. Maybe he was having second thoughts about killing her. She wished he'd just get it over with. She was sick of waiting.

* * *

One of his men knocked on the door. Seamus detached himself from Helen to speak with him. Only the most serious of situations came to his ears when he was closeted in with Helen.

"Yes?" A part of him already knew what was coming.

"The look-out saw those two girls hanging near here. Looked like they were casing the joint he said. He said you said you wanted to know immediately if they came near here."

Seamus sighed. His threat to Helen had been to kill her friends while Helen looked on, powerless to stop him but he no longer had the stomach to carry out such a threat. To kill or not to kill, that is but the question.

"Ah Sir?" the man asked.

"Yeah, what," said Seamus impatiently.

"With all due respect, what do we do? Do we kill them or just get out of here?"

"Evacuate," replied Seamus. "I'm tired of this façade. It's high time this business was finished."

The man nodded easily. "We thought you'd say that. We've already started packing. I've brought your gun. Your brother said you'd want it to shoot the bird."

Seamus nodded dumbly. At last he'd have to choose. "Leave me." The man nodded, pushing the gun into Seamus' hand.

Seamus moved back to the bed, sitting next to Helen. "Can you hear me Helen?" His voice was tender. No response. "Helen, please. You've got to listen to me. Your friends are coming to rescue you. I was going to kill you but I can't do it Helen… I love you."

Her head rose slowly. Her expression was horrified.

He put his head in his hands. "God yes love. Only I was too much of an ass to see it till now."

Another knock came on the door. "What?"

"We're clearing out. Your brother says hurry up."

"Tell the others to go, I'll follow."

"I don't think…"

"Shut up man," Seamus said in his most menacing tone, "now get out."

He put a hand on Helen's shoulder. "I'm so sorry darling." He was crying again. "I only hope that someday you might find it in your heart to forgive me."

Comprehension dawned in Helen's eyes. She reached forward for the gun, but he grabbed it quickly.

"Seamus no!" Her voice came out as a disused whisper.

The tears were blinding him and for a second he thought that he could see a younger Helen, eight years younger, blonde and free and in love. He nearly choked on his tears, "I'm so, so sorry."

He put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

* * *

The place was empty. The O'Grady's had all moved out, each thinking the other had Seamus with them in the trucks. No one thought to actually check. After all, he was his own man and he could look after himself. He knew how to kill. She wouldn't be his first and she wouldn't be his last. Seamus would be fine.

Thus, there was no one but Dylan in the warehouse to hear the shot; no one but her to hear her frightened screams of terror. The only person she had ever loved, the only person who had ever really loved her… dead.

And she was alive. Alive to live with the shame, alive to live with the memories. She would have welcomed death, she'd thought Seamus would have killed her. Oh God, Seamus… who was screaming so loudly? Why wouldn't they be quiet? She couldn't think.

It was only then that she realised it was her who was screaming, her who was crying. Th silence was perhaps more scary than the screams.

"Dylan? Dylan," more shouting. So much noise. There was blood on her shirt.

"Dylan? Dylan? Where are you?" Natalie's voice.

Oh God, why hadn't he ended it? His final revenge and he couldn't ever know it.

"Dylan, for the love of God." Alex sounded frightened.

She couldn't face them. Not today, not ever. Some hurts could never be healed.

She slowly reached over Seamus' body and picked up the gun.

The last thing she saw in this world was Seamus' dead face.

_Ahhh so melodramatic and fun to write._

_I hope you liked it Maria!_


	5. Chapter 5

"Dylan, Dylan." Natalie and Alex were shouting in unison. They'd both heard the shot. Despair. Frustration. Fear. So many feelings in the space of a second. They couldn't be too late. Seamus… surely he wouldn't have killed her, at least not yet. He would have wanted to toy with Natalie and Alex first. Surely he wouldn't have? But the sickening plummet of their stomachs was telling them otherwise- O'Grady was a mad man cornered… there was every possibility that…that he…

"Dylan, where are you?" Natalie's voice was laced with urgency. Tears were already sliding down her face.

No reply. Silence.

"Dylan, for the love of God." The usually composed Alex was terrified. Her heart was racing and she was suddenly finding it hard to breathe. _Not Dylan, Oh God, no not Dylan_. Still that unbearable silence.

That was when they heard the second shot.

Both Angels looked at each other, white faced with shock, before they started running from room to room. Natalie was sobbing openly now and Alex felt a pang of guilt. She felt so numb, like she was two people, so far removed from what was happening around her. She couldn't mourn, not yet. There was a job to be done.

They exchanged grim looks. This was the first locked door they'd come to. "One, two, three," Alex counted before they both rammed as hard as they could into the door. The wooden lock broke easily as they ran breathless into the room.

Alex stopped; Natalie crashing into the back of her. Neither of them had words for what they were seeing. Dylan's red hair, tangled and unkempt, falling over her face like liquid fire, body fallen across Seamus' limp as a doll. The mess of congealed blood at her temple told them she was already dead.

It was like a scene out of a tragedy, a scene out of Romeo and Juliet, all the more grotesque because it was real. The two lovers with identical bullet holes, the wide unseeing eyes, the blood, Oh God all real.

Natalie moved forward to touch Dylan's pale face. Alex started softly, a part of her knew this was interfering with evidence, but another part of her didn't care.

Natalie's voice came out as a whisper. "Look." Alex stepped forward gingerly. "Look at the eyes, her face, his face," her voice broke as fresh tears welled.

Alex still couldn't cry. "Despair… both of them… filled with despair." She was so choked up with suppressed feelings, she could hardly think.

"Why? We were so close, Alex. If she'd only waited five more minutes… why would she do this? Why? When we were here, when she was safe?"

Alex was finding it hard to speak. "Maybe she didn't want to be saved. Maybe she was afraid…"

"Afraid of her friends?" said Natalie incredulously. She sounded frustrated.

"Afraid of telling us what happened here, afraid of her future… I don't know."

Natalie bent back over Dylan, not bothering to reply. She kissed her cheek gently, "goodbye Dylan." She turned around, holding up two rings. Her voice was suddenly stronger. "We've got what we came for Alex. This mission is over. Let's call the forensics in and get out of here." Her mouth was tight and set. It was only then that Alex could cry as she nodded helplessly.

Glancing back in the sparse room, at two dead bodies, she could only think of the fallen angel before her. Of her ready laugh, her sunny smile, her eagerness to flirt, her need to always fall for the bad guy… and now she was broken… an empty husk… her Dylan… dead. The thought refused to make sense even now.

They walked slowly outside into the sunlight, like they were both in a dream. Natalie calmly directed forensics inside and they watched as two bodies were carried outside, white sheets obscuring their identities. But she and Natalie knew… she and Natalie would always know… for the rest of their lives they'd remember…

* * *

Natalie's calm appearance was a façade. The second she got home to Pete, she flung herself in his arms and sobbed, between bursts of explaining what had happened. He'd listened silently, tears on his own face. He had known and liked Dylan; he knew what she'd meant to his girlfriend.

She'd found it hard to sleep. Memories crowded her already highly strung mind… days at the beach, grabbing ice cream, dancing together. She wished sleep would come. The memories were painful.

* * *

She dreamt. Red lips pouting, a tube of lipstick, black eyeliner, Alex's designer boots, Bon Jovi, extreme sports and two dead bodies in a locked room. They moved like ghosts as Dylan's hands clutched at the man's and he slipped the rings onto her finger. The shots rang out and blood spurted everywhere; onto their faces, their clothing, their hair, the rings.

She moved to touch her as she slid the rings carefully off Dylan's wedding finger. A tear fell on the blood stained silver, on the lip-sticked lips, on the flaming red hair, as she said goodbye.

The End

_I hope people enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it :)_


End file.
